Dark Magician and Tenshura, Meet!
In the Forest outside a small paradise, a man walked gazing at the lovely scene. His physique covered with blood, gave a scene of a serial killer. However his mind deciphered the beauty of mother nature. The Forest being known to be created by the dreaded enemy of his ancestors. He pondered over the foolishness of his ancestors as he couldn't find anything worth fighting of a Clan who had been claimed to be strong just because of one man, Senju Hashirama. From a top of a tree, his gaze hit the Hokage Monument, under construction for as new Hokage. He smiled has his mind brought memories of his time with the second and the third Hokage's. On a monotonous patrol mission given to him by the Hokage, Kazuma walked through the empty forest. Kazuma felt uneasy since he entered the forest today, noticing an eerie chill in the air, a looming feeling he could not quite shake. While he had been sensing chakra all day, nothing was registering within a kilometer of the village. Tense from his uneasiness, he stopped walking and focused on sensing everything in his vicinity, suddenly he felt something, something unnatural. Instantly he broke out into a dash toward this unnatural chakra, wondering why he couldn't feel such a presence when sensing normally, he decided that the owner of this chakra must be dangerous. Then coming into view was a man covered in blood, the mans eyes set on Konoha. "Who are you?", Kazuma asked suspiciously. As the Uchiha took his time to admire the view, His nose could pick up the smell of the chakra vomited by a man, coming towards him. His veins getting aroused with the rival clan's man right in his web. Yet he kept a calm face, like a spider who waited for its prey to settle down the plate. "Who am I ?" Shinzui echoed with the same tone has the Senju. "You can call me the Wanderer, a Magician, a lover of youth and former Shinobi of Konoha. I am a Uchiha by the name of Hiruka !" Shinzui gave a introduction, with a smile on his face, "Who are you young kind ?" he questioned authoritatively while jumping off the tree. "Uchiha?" Kazuma asked surprised by the mans response, taking a step back to gather his bearings. Without missing a beat Kazuma began "I am Kazuma Senju of Konoha." Then Kazuma calmly asked "Do you realize you're trespassing, and why are you covered in blood?" The Uchiha was putting Kazuma on edge, Why does he give off such a unnatural vibe, Kazuma thought to himself. Even more so, why IS he covered in blood? No it doesn't matter I need to move him away from the village before he does something, adding to his already puzzled thoughts. Before giving the Uchiha a chance to respond to his previous questions Kazuma aggressively snapped, "You need to leave here now." This meeting had gone further than Kazuma would allow, this man was dangerous and too close to the village for Kazuma's comfort. Shinzui smirked, "Thats too many questions out there my boy, Haven't you heard of the Uchiha's ? they co-founded the village centuries ago along with that pathetic clan of yours. So I am partly a member of this village, because of the handing down of property from my fore-father, does that count as trespassing." Shinzui paused after that long lecture, walking towards the Senju, "The Blood ? you must be hemophobic like member of your clan. Don't worry, a black cat passed my path while on my way here, so I had to remove the bad omen by sacrificing its life to the Shinigami.", the Uchiha said with a smile, has he threw away his blood covered cloak revealing his true identity, "No need to be nervous about it," he added while maintaining a constant smile on his face.